Noise in signals can be problematic. This can be especially true with cardiac signals. In some instances, noise sources can cause false triggers of arrhythmia recording devices leading to high false positive rates. In some instances, one or more noise sources in a cardiac recording can conceal or completely eliminate a relevant cardiac signal. Recording excessive amounts of noise in addition to cardiac signal content can be wasteful, in terms of processing time, memory usage, and time required to evaluate cardiac signal information (e.g., electrocardiogram data or strips) by a clinician.